Commercial brick ovens designed for baking pizza are generally very large, stationary and require preheating for long periods due to the high temperatures needed for such brick ovens, typically between 600 to 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. These brick ovens are typically only found in specialty restaurants since the cost for such brick ovens can run tens of thousands of dollars. Attempts have repeatedly been made to provide specialty pizza ovens for household use that mimic the taste of a brick oven baked pizza. However, the specialty pizza ovens for household use are still very large and heavy and, as such, generally remain in one location at the household. Further, due to the high temperatures needed, these specialty pizza ovens for household use typically require constant attention due to hot spots in the oven or inconsistent temperatures from above and below the pizza, causing either the top or bottom of the pizza to burn before other portions are fully baked. Also, the household pizza ovens are still relatively expensive for most to afford, i.e., several thousands of dollars.
Based on the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide an oven for baking pizza that is relatively light and readily moveable from one location to another, quickly obtains and maintains the high temperatures that are desirable for baking pizza, and provides the structural characteristics that facilitate baking pizza at high temperatures without burning portions before the pizza is fully baked. It would also be advantageous to provide a pizza oven that is affordable for most households.